


Returning to the Scene of the Crime

by ERL33



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, FIx It, Fluff, Ghosts, I needed to fix Fred's death, Post - Deathly Hallows, but no bringing people back to life, engagements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:18:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERL33/pseuds/ERL33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Returning to Hogwarts for their final year promised to be emotional. But nothing could prepare them for the shock that awaits them on their first night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning to the Scene of the Crime

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago and just recently decided to post it. As usual, I have no beta for my fics so please bear with me.

It was the first time any of them had step foot on Hogwarts’ grounds since the Final Battle. It looked just as it always had, tall and grand and welcoming. All the students made their quiet way into the carriages that were waiting for them. Many students stopped to stare at the thestrals that pulled them. Some of the older students even went up to stroke the creatures, tears standing out in their eyes. Most of the younger ones still didn’t understand but a few whispered what their elders were doing and looked away, climbing into the carriages.

The Golden Trio climbed into the first carriage with Neville, Luna, and Ginny. They were all remaining very close to their significant other. They said nothing but were wrapped up in their own thoughts.

Ron was unusually quiet and Hermione laid her head on his shoulder, trying to offer him some comfort. He still mourned Fred, almost as much as George. The other twin hadn’t so much as smiled since his brother had been killed. The entire family worried for him but they too were still grieving.

Harry mourned all the people he had lost but he was not as affected as Ron. He had gotten to say goodbye. Ginny, on the other hand, was still a shadow of her energetic former self. The loss of her favorite older brother had hit her very hard. Harry put his arm around her and held her close. She closed her eyes and leaned into him.

Neville and Luna were normally quiet and didn’t want to disturb their friends. They had both lost people in the battle, but no one so close to them. Luna’s small thumb rubbed Neville’s large palm as they watched the woods roll by on their way up to the castle.

Everyone was surprised to find that Hogwarts showed no sign of the battle of the previous spring. Even the stones looked hundreds of years old. No one could see the difference between what had been destroyed and what had remained intact. The students were subdued as they entered the Great Hall. Everyone looked at the middle of the room, the spot where Harry and Voldemort had dueled. There was a black stone, the color of obsidian, there in the floor. Harry stared at it as he entered the room.

“What’s this?” he asked, looking around. All the students looked up at him. The teachers, having expected this, came forward.

“It was here when we came to fix the damage the next week. I shall explain when we have Sorted the newcomers.” McGonagall told Harry. He nodded and went to sit at the Gryffindor table. The other students followed his lead and sat at their respective House tables.

The House who had lost the most members was, presumably, Slytherin. Their numbers had been cut almost in half after the battle and the trials that followed. All students who had been convicted of crimes during war time were sentenced to time in Azkaban. There were only a ten 7th years left. All the numbers steadily increased as they students got younger. All of the first year classes were doubled in size, because all the students were required to retake their past year. Everyone agreed that no one had been able to take a successful term with Snape and the Carrows ruling Hogwarts at Voldemort’s bidding.

The stories that had been kept quiet by wary, war-hardened students had come out over the past summer. After Harry had declared Snape’s innocence, many students came forward to back him. Apparently, Snape had taken Dumbledore’s portrait very seriously. Having been able to make himself completely invisible, Snape had patrolled the school, saving every student he could from the Carrows or Filch. All the students had assumed that the ghosts had been turning themselves invisible but that had not explained all of the cases. All had demanded that Snape’s portrait be hung in the Headmaster’s office, despite the fact that Hogwarts had not recognized him as a Headmaster because he had left his post of protecting the students early. After finding a portrait of Snape hanging in the dungeon hallways, a worker who had come to clean up the mess had notified McGonagall, who placed it in her new office. Snape had snarked at her viciously, saying he had liked his dungeon home very nicely and did not need to constantly be pestered by Dumbledore’s portrait. McGonagall, tired of the painting’s nagging, had placed another frame for Severus in his original spot and he rarely frequented the Headmaster’s office for the simple reason he like the peace and quiet better than the bright, loud office. McGonagall couldn’t have been more pleased with his preference.

Now, the students remained ever wary of the Slytherins, shooting them sharp glances or completely ignoring their existence. Draco Malfoy had appeared at the station, to everyone’s surprise. He had immediately taken the last car on the train as his own, as the elite Slytherins had always done. No one bothered him, not wishing to have contact with the traitor.

Harry, for his part, had taken to treating the Slytherins as he would any other House. They were not very different from himself, he had realized, and they were not all bad. The new leader of the Slytherins was a tall, blonde girl with the look of a hawk. She had a nose that almost resembled Snape’s, though it was far less pronounced. She kept her housemates in line and had yet to make so much as a snide comments about any of the other Houses.

The Sorting took longer than it had in past years. The Sorting Hat seemed to deliberate a little more on where to send each student. Harry guessed that it was trying to make sure that it made no mistakes in its decision. Having been set on fire the previous spring seemed to have made it reconsider it’s mortality. But when it announced a student’s House, it shouted the proclamation just as loud and confidently as it ever had before.

After the Sorting had been finished and the Hat taken away, McGonagall stood. Her presence demanded the attention of everyone in the hall.

“Welcome back. I know that this year will be far different from any you have ever known.” She paused for a moment, trying to keep herself together. “Many of our fellows are no longer here with us. We have lost many in the Battle that nearly destroyed this place. However, Hogwarts knows how much we need it and it’s creators prepared for a time when the castle would be attacked. It has returned back to the way it was before, with a few slight changes.”

“First, for anyone who cared to search for it, the Room of Requirement is no longer on the 7th floor. We believe that, due to the Fiend Fire that was released within it, that Hogwarts was unable to recreate it. If, however, a student rediscovers the Room, please notify a teacher immediately.” All the students rolled their eyes. If they discovered the Room of Requirement once more, there was no way that they would notify a teacher. They found that it was hard to trust the adults after the previous term. That room would remain a student’s secret to keep them safe from those who wished them harm. McGonagall continued, “Secondly, as it has always been, the Forbidden Forest is off limits. The acromantula are everywhere now that they have been driven from their nest. The centaurs are more friendly than before however they will not balk at harming a student who treads on their territory. Be wary.  And finally, curfew shall be strictly enforced. We understand that last year, those of us among the loyal staff very well helped students break curfew. We were at war. You were in mortal danger. We made allowances. That will under no circumstances continue. Any student caught out of bed will be punished in the same way Hogwarts’ students have always been punished for misdemeanors, loss of points and detentions.” The students watched her. A few nodded as if in agreement or understanding. She looked out over them and sighed.

“That is all. Rest and catch up with your friends. We will try to get back to normal tomorrow.” She said. They stood, knowing that they had been released. They all filed out, much more quietly than ever before. They newest students looked about ready to pop, they were so curious about what was going on. A few first years talked a little to loudly and were shushed harshly by their elders. Harry stopped in the entrance to the Great Hall, turning to look at the obsidian stone that marked the place where his foe had fallen. Everyone stopped to look at him. He sighed.

“Well, looks like things are back to normal.” He sighed. Everyone looked at him with haunted eyes. He looked up and around at everyone. “We can’t continue to live in the past. If we do, then we shall only kill ourselves by drowning in our memories. We have to move on. This is only the beginning.” He told everyone. They all nodded. Ginny looked as if she were about to cry and Ron held her tight.

Suddenly, a loud laughing echoed through the hall. Everyone looked up. The laughing continued to echo throughout the Hall. Harry looked over at his best friend and girlfriend, wondering if they heard the same thing he did. Ron and Ginny had tears pouring down their face suddenly. That was enough confirmation for him. Suddenly, a lone ghost popped through the window above the dais and flew over the tables and down to the students.

“So glad to finally have some company in this place. All these old dead people can’t take a prank and poor peeves has been moping ever since he realized he had competition.” The ghost grinned cheekily. Hermione to began to cry and Harry’s eyes filled with tears.

“Fred?” Ron asked in a choked voice. Fred nodded.

“Of course! You think I would leave with so many pranks left undone?” he asked and did a flip in the air. Suddenly all the Gryffindors were weeping in earnest, some on their knees. The Hufflepuffs weren’t far behind. The Ravenclaws were wiping their eyes with their sleeves. The head of the Slytherin house was staring intently at the cloudy ceiling, willing herself not to cry. Fred frowned.

“Well, if I had known you would all be so unhappy to see me, I wouldn’t have come to say ‘hi’.” He said, pouting. Ginny looked up at him.

“We’ve missed you, Fred.” She said through her tears, but she was smiling up at him. He smiled at her and swooped down so they were almost at the same eye level.

“Missed you too, little chaser.” He told her. She reached out her hand and held it up in the air. Fred pressed his ghostly palm to his little sister’s hand, careful not to go through it. She laughed for the first time since his death. It was watery but still a laugh. So did Ron, Hermione, and all the other Gryffindors. Soon the whole student body was laughing. They didn’t know why they laughed. They just felt giddy from the release from the tension and sadness that Fred always brought with him. And when they turned to walk to their respective common rooms, the halls echoed with their chatter and laughter.

 

Fred led the Gryffindors to their common room where the Fat Lady waited. She smiled at Fred, not surprised in the least to see him.

“Thank you for fetching them, dear.” She said. Harry noticed that for the first time, there was not a glass of wine in her hand. She saw him looking and grimaced.

“They drank all the wine this summer after seeing the destruction of their home and fellows.” She said sadly. “I’ll have to wait for new paintings with wine to be put up before I can take up my habit again.”

“Sober looks good on you, lady.” Harry said chivalrously. She tittered like a young girl at the compliment.

“The password is ‘Crimson Blade’.” Fred whispered into Harry’s ear. He nodded.

“Crimson Blade.” He said. She grinned toothily at the tall, lean eighth year and opened to allow them entry. Everyone piled into the Common Room. It looked no different than it ever had. Everyone collapsed onto a soft surface or mounted the stairs, destined for bed.

“So Fred, how does it feel to be able to go anywhere and do anything without worrying about classes, curfews, or reprimands.” Asked Ron longingly.

“It’s wonderful.” He exclaimed. “Though I do have a few duties. I am the Gryffindor ghost now that Nick has gone on.” He said. They all stared at him.

“What?” everyone within earshot exclaimed.

“You didn’t know?” he asked. He shrugged and mounted to the chandelier that hung from the ceiling, calling all eyes too him. “Well, during the Battle, one of the Headless Horsemen from the Headless Hunt accidentally loosed his axe at a Death Eater. Of course it went right through the man, though it stunned him long enough for him to be brought down. But hit Nick squarely in the neck. Somehow, it severed the ghostly sinews in Nicks neck and now he is no longer ‘Nearly Headless Nick’. He is ‘Completely Headless Nick’. He has resigned his post as Gryffindor Ghost and now rides with the Headless Hunt. He couldn’t be happier.” Fred explained with many dramatic pauses and elaborate hand movements, making it more like a child’s fairytale. All the students clapped at the end, as if they had gone to the theater and paid to listen to the newly made ghost speak. Fred bowed low to his audience, obviously pleased.

Suddenly, the portrait was flung open. Everyone turned to watch as George fell into the room, looking windblown and out of breath. He looked around frantically before his eyes found Fred, hanging high above him in mid air. Fred’s eyes looked sad for the first time but the look lasted only a fleeting second.

“Looking Holy there, George.” He joked, though it sounded a little weak. George stared up at his ghost brother, tears filling his eyes.

“Looking a little pale, Fred.” He said, choking on his words. Fred floated down to stare into his twin’s eyes.

“How’s the shop?” he asked. George stared at him. Then he blushed red.

“I-“ he started to say but stopped himself. Fred crossed his arms, looking reapproving.

“George Weasley, we worked our arses off for years to get that business going. I will not have you loose that simply because I went transparent. And by the way, you still have that ring?” he prodded. George went even redder. Everyone gaped at them.

“I haven’t thought very much about anything since-“ he stopped himself again.

“Just cause I’m see-through now does not mean you should stop living. Go on, go get her. She’s probably waiting for you.” He encouraged. George looked like he wanted to hug his twin but the other had no substance. Fred smiled and backed up until he was in a suit of armor that was missing its head. George raced over and hugged the suit tightly. Fred grinned at his own cleverness. Then George turned and raced from the room, shouting.

“Have a good term, Ron, Ginny. See you at Christmas!” and then he was jumping through the portrait hole and was gone.

“I’d better follow him. I want to see this.” Fred grinned and flew through the wall. Ron and Ginny collapsed onto the sofa next to Harry and Hermione.

“I can’t believe it.” Ginny whispered. Her eyes were dry but her voice cracked.

“Me neither. I thought we’d never see him again.” Ron replied. Ginny shook her head.

“No, silly. I can’t believe George is finally going to propose to Angelina.” She said. Everyone stared at her. Hermione was grinning wickedly. Harry and Ron were completely flabbergasted.

“Huh?” they asked in unison.

“Well, who else would George be giving a ring to?” she demanded. Realization dawned on the boys. Suddenly, they began to laugh.

“We’ll have another Weasley wedding before you know it!” Harry clapped Ron on the back. Ron groaned.

“Mum is going to loose it. If she went mad when Bill finally settled down, she’s going to need to be admitted to St. Mungo’s when she hears George is engaged.” He said. “We’re going to start cleaning at Christmas.”

“And what about us?” Hermione asked. Ron grinned.

“Doesn’t matter to me. As bride and groom, Mum will do everything in her power to make sure we don’t have to do anything more than we have to. It’ll be wonderful.” He sighed happily at the thought. Hermione glowed. Ginny and Harry smirked at each other. They had all agreed that they should wait until after school to marry. Ron and Harry wanted to finish their Auror training, Ginny had her sights set on playing as a Chaser for the Holy Head Harpies, and Hermione was still trying to decide what to do next.

“Well, I think it’s time to turn in.” Harry yawned after a few minutes of comfortable silence. They all agreed and separated. Harry surreptitiously kissed Ginny goodnight when he knew Hermione and Ron were occupied with their own goodnights. Then they separated and went to their own beds.

Ron and Harry entered their dorm that was now the tallest room of the boy’s dorm tower. They had a nice view, though not as nice as the Ravenclaw’s had from their tower, high about them. Still, it was enough for them and they enjoyed their view of the Forbidden Forest.

“How you doin’?” Harry asked his best friend. Ron sighed.

“Honestly, I’m still in shock.” Ron admitted. “But I’ll be okay, once morning comes."

“Yes, I think we are all going to be okay.” He smiled as he climbed into bed.


End file.
